


The Screamin' Eagles

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, Rimming, Romance, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-23
Updated: 2009-11-09
Packaged: 2018-10-27 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10813200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Ron and Severus must overcome personal differences and misconceptions while fighting their attraction in the world of Quidditch





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Thanks to my Beta - TheTrioMakesMeHot - for convincing me to do this once again and all her work.  Thanks

  
Author's notes: Chapter 1 of 3: story is completed  


* * *

 

“Common on, Severus.” Harry paced back and forth. “Give him a shot.  I’m not asking you to hire him, just let him…just let him try out.”  Harry’s arms rose into the air in exasperation, looking much like the bird of prey for which their team was named.

 

“Harry, we do not need another Keeper at this time.” Severus sat quietly behind his large teak desk, his fingertips pressed together in front of him trying not to let Harry get to him. 

 

“Sure we do! Williams is getting a little long in the tooth, his reaction time isn’t the greatest anymore.  That leaves Jones, who’s decent, but he’s never played an entire game.  We don’t even know how long his attention span is.”  Harry stopped pacing, running his fingers through his messy mop of hair as he stared down at Severus.

 

Severus had started the Screamin’ Eagles Quidditch team after the war.  The Ministry had expanded the league in an effort to promote prosperity and triumph after Voldemort’s downfall.  Although he had never been very good at the sport, he, like many of his fellow wizards, were enamored with it, and owning a Quidditch team seemed the perfect way to spend his post-spy years.  So with the end of the war, and at a loss as to what else to do with his life, Severus took his savings and started his own Quidditch franchise.  Latching on to Harry as a silent partner, they had agreed on a coaching staff easily with Harry as team Captain and Seeker.  

 

The first few years had been losing seasons, as they were for most of the newer franchise teams, consisting of untried players against more experienced and seasoned players from established teams.  But Harry had been relentless, driving the team and himself to winning seasons the last two years.  Severus wasn’t complaining; he liked winning.  He liked being able to look people in the eye, if only for the fact that his team was one of the best.  This had made recruiting top players easier, but this sudden need to add Ron Weasley to the roster was more than he wanted to deal with at the moment.  It wasn’t so much sudden as ongoing.

 

“I know we agreed to no nepotism when we started this team, but…” Harry stared at the unmoving Severus.

 

“But?”  Severus prompted.

 

Harry sighed, “But, he’s been playing minor league Quidditch for over two years and he’s…” Harry glanced around the room unable to meet Severus’ black stare.  “He’s good, he’s solid; he knows all the right moves…”

 

“He’s a Weasley, Potter,” Severus reminded him.

 

_Oh, the last name, great_ , thought Harry. _This is where it always gets good._

 

He had been shocked when Severus had come to him after the war.  Everyone’s attention had been diverted for so long and focused on Voldermort, that somewhere along the line they had forgotten to hate each other, but that didn’t make any of them friends either.  Severus’ hope to own a Quidditch team had appealed to him, a lot.  Without too much thought, he had agreed to be Severus’ silent partner contributing forty percent of the investment needed to start the franchise. He would have invested more, ensuring his capacity to make team decisions but for Severus’ promise to discuss any major decisions with him first. The agreement allowed him various hiring and training rights with the team, while Severus would take care of the business aspects.

 

“And I married one,” he snapped.  “Your point?”  

 

Severus stayed silent, not wanting to offend Harry with his opinion of his long-time friend.

 

“It can’t be the Weasleys in general,” Harry huffed.  “You give Arthur free seats whenever he firecalls.  You have your investments overseen by Bill at Gringott’s.  You’re even wearing the best dragon hide boots money can buy, thanks to Charlie.”

 

Harry saw Severus’ jaw clench before he replied.

 

“Of the entire clan, he is the most uncoordinated and the most undriven.  If he thinks he can ride in here on your robe tails he is sorely mistaken.”  Severus rose from his seat using his height to overpower the smaller man’s objections, but Harry had grown used to his tactics and ignored his posturing.

 

“He’s very driven and very coordinated,” Harry replied heatedly, “and he is most certainly not riding anywhere on my robe tails.”

 

Severus cocked his eyebrow at him as he crossed his arms.

 

“Not this time, anyway,” the two men smirked at each other.  “Truly, Severus, it’s my suggestion.  Ron’s floundering on that team.  The only reason they’re undefeated is because of him.”  Harry let this sink in before he put his suggestion to the test.  “Ginny and I go see him play on Mondays.  Would you…would you care to join us…this Monday?”  He watched the idea swirl around Severus’ head.

 

“Don’t you think that it would be more advantageous to take Coach Leeds?  You know I have very little say in the roster, leaving that to the two of you,” Severus’ eyes narrowed.

 

“I know, but…” Harry wasn’t about to tell him the full truth; Ginny would kill him, “…it would probably go a long way to persuading everyone you were on board with this if you gave your blessing beforehand.  So everyone’s on the same playing field…so to speak.”  Harry stood still, his hands clasped behind his back, a silent prayer to Merlin on his lips.

 

“It would be nice to see Miss Grainger, or is it finally Mrs. Weasley?”  Severus asked off handedly.

 

“Neither,” Harry tried to hide his smile as he turned to pick up his duffel bag and broom he had thrown down earlier.  “She met a Squib while she was working at the Ministry and married him straight away.  Very odd behavior for our Hermione.”  Harry headed for the door his head down trying to escape before the obvious question reared its ugly head.

 

“A Squib? When was this?  What about….Ron?” Severus turned towards the door but it was closing, unhindered by itself.  Harry was gone.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

In the end Severus agreed to come to the match in Devonshire.  He was to meet Coach Leeds and the Potters at the Apparition Point at the north end of the stadium.  

 

He stepped out of the flow of black and red dressed Dragon fans making their way to the gates to peruse the crowd for Coach Leeds or the Potters.  His height gave him some advantage at being able to see over the mass of swarming fans.

 

“Dragons! Dragons!” yelled some fans as they passed, their banners waving.

 

As Severus turned his head in the opposite direction to lessen the affront to his senses from the overzealous crowd, he noticed a small mass of people moving as a pack with a tall red head in its middle.  Ron Weasley seemed to be signing autographs as fast as he could.  He looked relaxed and comfortable among the group of fans made up of mostly witches, Severus noted, Harry Potter at his shoulder.

 

Potter’s size was excellent for a Seeker, small and lithe, but not conducive for being in the middle of a throng of fans.  He too was signing autographs, but not nearly as many as Ron, as if he was an oversight.

 

Severus smirked, that was probably a blow to the ego of the Man-who-killed-the-Dark Lord.  Unfortunately, Harry didn’t seem to be a bit put out, and Severus’ smirk faded.  It was just a passing thought anyway, he knew Harry wasn’t like the image he had formed of him during his formative years at Hogwarts. He continued to watch the group move towards the locker room doors.  Harry seemed oblivious to the crowd as he kept talking to Ron.  Ron was bent at the neck trying to listen and sign autographs at the same time.  

 

Finally, he shook his head at Harry; glancing around his eyes lit upon Severus.  Severus noted his relaxed look seemed to tense before it moved back to Harry.  Ron stepped away from Harry, waving him off.  It seemed Ron was tired of listening and signing and headed for the locker room without a backward glance, Harry hot on his tail.

 

“Severus,” Coach Leeds said as he arrived.

 

“Efram,” Severus recognized.

 

“Are we the first to arrive?” the old Chaser asked, looking around.

 

Before Severus could answer, Ginny Potter emerged from the crowd next to them.  “Severus. Efram.” She nodded at both the older men.  “Harry’s gone with Ron for a bit, so why don’t we head up to the box.  Who knows when he’ll be up,” she mused with a smile.

 

She took Severus’ arm, forcing him to accompany her to the gate.  In the early years when their staff was very small, she and Severus had mounted their brooms to assist with training; doing whatever was necessary at the time.  After a few years, they had both become less involved in that aspect of the team.  Although Severus still chose to fly with the team when they practiced, using it as a way to stay in shape, Ginny had begun to write a sports column for the Daily Prophet, choosing a career closer to home, for obvious reasons.

 

“When is the baby due, Ginny?” Severus asked holding the gate open for her.

 

“Not for a while yet,” she said rubbing her small rounded stomach.  “But James can’t wait to see his baby brother.” She smiled.  

 

Severus sighed as they arrived in one of the best boxes in the stadium. He knew James was Harry’s father’s name, and Harry had the right to name his child anything he wanted, but it was still hard to separate the instant hatred of the name from the Potter’s precocious child. At almost three years of age, he was already showing signs of being a very powerful wizard.  

 

He conjured a softer cushion for Ginny as he settled behind her with Efram.  

 

“Should be a good game today,” Efram stated, “The Wings are the Dragons major contender for the title this year.”

 

Before any further conversation could be made, the crowd erupted into cheers as the teams entered the field.  The team entered the pitch with their brooms forming a circle in preparation of the game.

 

Harry appeared just as the teams took to the air.

 

“Did you tell him we were here?” Ginny asked.

 

Harry’s eyes flicked from Ginny to Severus and back, his lips pressed together in a long line.  “Yeah, for all the good it did me,” he bemoaned, slumping down in his seat beside his wife.

 

“What?” Ginny asked.

 

“The team just game him a huge bonus,” he stretched the truth, trying to give his wife a look she would understand.  When Ron had seen Severus, he had all but run for the locker room, then proceeded to give Harry a piece of his mind.  He wouldn’t play for the git, no matter how much money the Eagles offered.  He still hated the man and couldn’t figure out why Harry didn’t.

 

In the five years since they started this club, Harry had not told anyone of his investment in the team.  Ginny was the only other person besides Severus who knew the actual ownership, and he had not told her until their wedding night.  So Ron’s reaction was not surprising, not that Harry felt it would make any difference if he did.

 

They had argued for years about the man’s integrity, but finally Ron and Harry had amicably agreed to disagree about the man and quit fighting about his morals and character.  

 

Until today.

 

He had never mentioned the possibility of a tryout with the team, and when he told him they were all there to see him play, he got curious.  He asked why they had come and what were they up to because there was no way in hell he would play for the git.  

 

“Come on, Ron,” Harry pushed.

 

“No, I will not try out for the Eagles.  Don’t even put my name down,” he snapped throwing his bag in the bottom of his locker.

 

“There is no list,” Harry blushed under Ron’s scrutiny. “I thought you wanted to play in the majors. We need a reliable Keeper, maybe first string sooner than later.”

 

“Not for Snape.” Ron blasted as he donned his Dragons uniform.

 

“Oh, for Merlin’s sake would you stop this childish shit!” Harry paced between Dragon players getting ready, his hands buried in his hair before covering his face with a flourish.

 

“It’s not childish.   I don’t need his team to be successful.”

 

“No one said you did, Ron.  You’re a success right here, I just thought you wanted to take your career to the next level.”

 

“I do, but…”

 

“…not for Severus.  I know,”  Harry completed.  “Why?  What do you really have against the man? What?”

“He’s a git!” 

 

Ron sighed at the cock of Harry’s eyebrow telling him to find a new story.  “He’s….manipulative, overbearing….” Ron faltered. “…dominating.”  

 

Harry wondered why that word had come up.  Ginny had told him of Ron’s drunken confession to her several years ago, after breaking up with Hermione.  Ron had broken up with Hermione because he fancied blokes better than birds, but Harry had never been able to get either of his best friends to tell him anything of the sort.  As far as Harry knew, Ron had led a solitary life choosing to submerse himself in Quidditch rather than a relationship, with anyone.  Harry had tried several times to fix him up in hopes he would finally admit his preferences to him, but it had never worked. 

 

“Trust me Ron, after five years, that is not how I would describe Severus.  Opinionated, direct, even stubborn, but he’s never tried to manipulate the team or me.  He’s actually very good at operating the team – everyone likes him.”

 

Ron snorted his disdain.

 

“Fine - play your game,” Harry headed for the door, “we’ll go to dinner afterwards.”

 

“Carnegie’s and you’re paying,” Ron shouted at his retreating back.

 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As they sat waiting, Severus wondered why he had come.  He couldn’t care less about a new Keeper, that was Efram and Harry’s problem, not his, but yet something had driven him to stay and have dinner with them all.

 

Curiosity was probably the real reason.  He had not spoken to Ron since Harry’s and Ginny’s wedding almost four years ago, and it wasn’t so much a conversation as a series of snaps and barbs before Hermione had dragged her then boyfriend away.  Severus smirked, he wondered if the self-confidence he had attained playing in the minor leagues had improved his vocabulary.

 

Every time the door opened, each of them turned their heads to see if it was their guest of honor, until at last the door opened with cheers blasting through it.  Ron had arrived amid an adoring crowd, giving the barkeep an apologetic look as he watched him push the fans back outside.

 

Severus noticed Ron making his way across the room, moving fluidly between the tables.  His body had lost any awkwardness it might have had in his younger days.  His muscles were well defined under the sport tee shirt, which was form fitting and even a bit small as the fabric stretched across his chest and biceps. Severus tried not to concentrate on this as he dropped his eyes, but this only brought the vision of his narrow hips in tight Muggle jeans to the forefront.  The long tapered legs came to a halt on the other side of the table and Severus looked up.

 

Ginny was hugging her brother as Harry shook his hand to congratulate him.

 

“Ron, this is Efram Leeds, the coach for the Eagles,” Harry indicated the older man.

 

“Yes, of course, we met at Harry’s wedding, as I recall,” Ron said as he shook hands with the coach before turning to Severus.  He had not seen the man in years, thankfully, but tonight he didn’t look like he’d aged a day in five years.  Ron wondered if he was using a Glamour charm, but saw no indications of it.  Without hesitation he held out his hand to the dark-clad man, “Snape.”

 

“Mr. Weasley,” Severus replied, his handshake quite firm in Ron’s hand.  Ron released his hand wondering what he did to stay in such good shape.  He still had the lithe body he had when they were students, not a spare pound anywhere on him.  The only difference was his hair was longer and constrained by a leather strap at the nape of his neck.  “Congratulations on your win this afternoon.”  Ron felt his eyes watching him, examining him, analyzing him.

 

He pulled his hand back, “It’s not _my_ win. It’s a team win, it’s a team sport,” he explained as if talking to a novice.

 

“Of course,” Severus replied with a curl of his lip before sitting down.

 

The waitress brought the stouts and ales they had ordered before Ron’s arrival.  Making her way to his side, the waitress stared adoringly at him as they decided on dinner. Severus wondered how many women fell at his feet, and how many of those were used to stroke his ultra-male ego.  He was sure the waitress would be waiting for him when he left.

 

“I can see why the Dragons are anxious to keep you,” Efram pointed out.

 

“Yes, they’re a great team.” Ron agreed.

 

“But you made some tough saves today,” Harry added as dinner arrived, “I think even our Chasers would have trouble getting past you. Don’t you Severus?”

 

“Oh, yes, a team couldn’t score without its Keeper.” Severus drawled.

 

Harry wanted to kick the man.  He had hoped the two of them could at least be civil to each other during this dinner, but that had obviously been wishful thinking.  He knew he was grasping at straws trying to get them together in the first place, but this was making it doubly hard.  

 

Ignoring Severus, “Maybe you’d like to put yourself to the test,” Harry hedged.  Everyone knew what the jig was, but he was going to keep up the pretense as long as he could.  “Come out tomorrow, we’ve got practice you can work out a bit with us.  Right Efram?”  Harry chose to exclude Severus from the discussion as he had taken a sudden interest in scowling at his mug of stout. 

 

Even though the men on either side of him were staring at him aptly waiting for his decision he couldn’t help staring at the dark man across from him, wondering what he thought as he picked at his food.  He’d be damned if he was going anywhere he wasn’t wanted, and Severus was obviously not interested.

 

“Thanks guys, but I don’t think…”

 

Severus felt the kick in his shin as Potter’s denial filled the air, “Ron, you need to come…”

 

Severus was tired of stroking the overly needy ego of the redhead.  Rising from his seat to tower over the table, he tossed his napkin next to his unfinished dinner and stared back at Ron.  “Mr. Weasley, if you think your skills have reached the caliber necessary to compete at the Eagles level, then by all means present yourself tomorrow ready to practice.  But if not, let this be the last time we speak of this insanity.”  

 

He then turned to Harry, “Put the tab on the team’s account, Harry.  Ginny.  Efram.”  He nodded to each in turn before leaving the restaurant without another word.  

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

For the first time in five years, Severus dreaded the long walk from the office to the pitch.  Broomstick in hand, he glanced up at the clear sky, an unseasonably warm spring day with no wind, the weather should have him itching to fly, but the thought of what was awaiting him did not.  He looked around, most of the players where warming up or talking as Harry spoke to Efram, but no Weasley in sight.

 

He snorted, just as he figured; a waste, he thought approaching Efram and Harry.

 

“Why aren’t you practicing?” Severus prodded.

 

Efram and Harry glanced from him to each other and back before Harry answered. “We’re just, um…”

 

Severus’ eyebrow went up.

 

“Geez, we’re waiting on Ron.”

 

Severus looked around but saw no redheads waiting about.

 

“Is he here?” Severus asked

 

“Well, he…,” Harry looked about, “Damn it Severus, I don’t know, we’re just waiting to see if he shows up.”  Harry sighed.

 

Severus checked the scoreboard clock, “It’s 10 past, let’s get on with it.  I won’t have the rest of the team held up for his histrionics. No one gets away with that, not even you, Potter.” Severus stared down his nose at the smaller man.

 

Harry steamed, “Fine.” He blew his whistle almost in Severus’ face. “AIR…NOW!”  he shouted.  Harry followed the team without even trying, with only one hand on his broom.

 

“Severus, I’m sure he’ll come. He’s probably just running late.”  

 

Severus stared at the older man preparing his broom to fly.  “We’ll worry about it later, IF he shows up.”  With that, Severus kicked off from the ground heading for the space out of the playing field, but near the goal posts.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

  

Ron grumbled to himself as he stormed out of the locker room, “Fuckin’ wards.”  He looked around just in time to see everyone heading for the air.  

 

“Shit,” he snapped scanning the field for Harry, but everyone was dressed the same with helmets.  Then he noticed the coach and another player hovering near the end of the field and he mounted his broom.

 

Easing in beside Efram, Ron greeted the coach.  He couldn’t quite see which player was beside him and his gut twisted a bit as he wondered if it was another player to try out for the team.  Harry hadn’t said anything about anyone else, but the Dragons were a desirable team, even if they were owned by a git. The only part of the man he could see were his hands gripping the broom.  The hands held the shaft of the broom with ease, the long tapered fingers curling expertly around the smooth wood, and Ron wondered if he was a Chaser.  Ron shook his head to clear his head of the vision of those hands holding other things, to catch what Efram was saying.

 

“Ron, glad you made it,” he shook hands with Ron.

 

Ron nodded, “Thanks, I had a bit of trouble with the wards on the locker room door.” He gave an apologetic smile.

 

Efram chuckled, “That would be Severus’ security wards.”

 

“I should have known,” Ron grumbled.

 

“Yes, Mr. Weasley, you should have,” came the deep voice that had been haunting him all night.  

 

_‘If you think your skills have reached the caliber necessary to compete at the Eagles level’_

 

“Snape,” he greeted begrudgingly.

 

“I assume you are ready to begin now?” 

 

Ron looked across Efram to see Severus had moved his broomstick forward and was smugly looking over his shoulder at him, a whistle barely hanging from his compressed lips.

 

At Ron’s nod, he turned his head and blew his whistle two times in quick succession.  Ron didn’t wait for any further instruction as he flew towards the team now hovering in front of them.  Harry broke free of the group when he saw him, and the tension in his gut began to ease a bit.   

 

“Hey mate! Welcome!” He glanced around at the team that was only a few yards away and began spouting off names, but luckily Ron already knew most of them from magazines and newspaper stories.

 

“Ready?” Harry asked.

 

“Yeah, let’s do it,” Ron replied, heading for the goal posts.

 

He positioned himself between the three hoops, but on the high side – it was always easier to drop quickly than rise on a broomstick.  He took a deep breath as both the team and the reserves set up patterns to run at him to score.  

 

Okay, here they come, he thought.  A Calvin Curl should not have been a problem for him, but at the last second Brahm pulled up instead of diving to throw the Quaffle through the top hoop.  

 

He shook his head, “Okay, Weasley,” he muttered, “get your head out of your arse.”

 

Next they ran a Feral Flip and he almost stopped them, but at the final approach he thought a Beater had entered the picture, but there was no Beater and by then it was too late to recover fully to stop the Quaffle.  As the players cleared out he looked to the side, Efram and Snape were hovering about 50 yards off his left shoulder.  He could feel them both watching him, but Snape’s eyes didn’t move nor did they appear to blink as he stared directly at Ron, almost piercing him.  He tried to ignore the two men the best he could and concentrated on the incoming attack.

 

The third attempt did nothing but ricochet off his broom right through the lowest hoop.  He didn’t know why he did it, but the first thing he did was glance back at the two men still hovering, still watching, still evaluating.  Efram was making notes in a small pad, but Snape was still staring.  The black eyes were cold even from afar.

 

Ron turned away, trying to get his head in the game, when Harry arrived in front of him.

 

“Hey, mate,” Harry looked about, a bit nervously, “um, everything okay?”

 

“Just a bit of nerves,” he tried a little bravado, hoping it would help.

 

“That’s what I figured,” he nodded, still staring about. Ron assumed Harry was trying not to pressure him. “Anything I can do?”  

 

Ron began to shake his head and then remembered the men to his left. “Uh, yeah, is it normal for them to sit there like that?  I mean, it’s a bit unnerving having them right there, almost in the playing field.  The second time around I thought they were players coming at me,” he shrugged defensively.  “You think they could take to the pitch or at least move down field?”

 

Harry glanced at the two men now conferring, and noticed just how close they were.  “I’ll talk to them.  Then we need to get back at it.  Okay?” Harry waited for Ron’s nod.  “Just relax, it’ll be fine.”

 

He watched Harry fly over to the others, his back to Ron, as he explained Ron’s request.  Efram smiled and appeared to chuckle as he nudged his broom down field and back from the playing space, but Severus wasn’t amused.  Had he been closer, Ron was sure he would have been able to hear the expletives that seemed to be coming from Snape’s mouth just before he rolled his eyes.

 

Harry turned around with a grin and gave him a thumbs up before speeding back down the field; his whistle’s shrill sound filling the pitch.

 

“Alright guys, let’s see what you’ve got,” Ron muttered to himself

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It wasn’t normally his job to hire and fire players, but Harry had been in a huff after their discussion of Mr. Weasley’s practice and had left in a snit, telling him “to take care of it” and leaving Severus behind to do just that.  He dreaded facing the redhead, one of the few people unable to come to terms with his past.  Not that it had been all peaches and cream when Harry had agreed to all the Quidditch business.  He and Harry still butted heads from time to time, but the animosity had dissipated long ago and now they seemed to be able to work together on a more stable basis, as both knew what the other expected.

 

Hermione had been one of the first to change her attitudes, shaking his hand right there in the Great Hall, much to the shock of her then-boyfriend, Ron Weasley.  Severus smirked, remembering the looks at most of the people in the hall that day, most of them not comprehending the situation until days later when they were able to read it in the Daily Prophet.  

 

But those days were behind him and although he maintained a somber demeanor, his outlook on life was no longer grim.  He didn’t envision roses and happiness either, his lips twisting at the thought.  And although he was alone, his life was stable and comfortable, and he took comfort in the fact that he was alive and doing something he enjoyed; something he had once thought impossible.

 

He found Ron in the locker room still stowing his gear into his bag and wiping down his broomstick.  He had obviously showered, as his hair hung in damp waves around his head like a crown; too long to be considered short but too short to be considered long.  He wore Muggle jeans and trainers, but his tee shirt lay on the bench next to his gear.  He was no longer the tall, gangly, skinny kid that stood beside Harry like a brother through thick and thin.  The long thin muscles of his youth had been replaced with sinewy bulk, rippling with each move of his body.

 

Severus raked his eyes over his creamy skin. His face and arms were freckled from the all the time playing in the sun, but the skin itself was a dark shade of cream.  His torso was covered in a handful of freckles and a thick patch of auburn hair at his navel, giving Severus all kinds of unwanted thoughts.

 

He cleared his throat and tried to clear his head, as Ron turned towards him while he zipped his bag closed.  “Snape,” he greeted, his blue eyes looking past him as if waiting for someone else.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr. Weasley, Harry had an appointment and asked me to come down and speak you,” Severus explained.

 

Severus watched the disappointment cross his face as he grabbed his sports tee and pulled it over his head.  The expanse of creamy skin was gone; easing Severus’ mind. He entered the room as Ron looked up expectantly.

 

“Harry was very happy with your performance today,” Severus began, walking past the young man.  “Seems to think it was a proper display of your Keeper talents.”  Severus turned to face Ron from several yards away, his hands clasped behind him in a characteristic position.

 

Severus’ words seemed to encourage Ron, “And Coach?”

 

“Efram? Efram is very enthusiastic about what he saw today,” he answered.

 

Ron nodded his quiet understanding as he turned towards his things waiting on the bench.

 

“However,” Severus watched the redhead’s head pop up, his face tensed as his eyes narrowed in on him. “I have a couple of concerns that they couldn’t seem to address.”

 

Severus watched Ron raise his chin in a defensive move, but he said nothing.

 

“Is the skill you showed today something you can maintain - over an entire game or even more, an entire season?” Severus paused for a response, but nothing was forthcoming.  “I’m more worried about consistency, Mr. Weasley. Can you keep playing in this manner or is this the extent of your talent?”   Severus watched the myriad of emotions cross the young man’s face; anger and disbelief gave way to thinly veiled contempt.  At last, in mere seconds, Ron gained control of himself long enough to answer.  

 

“This season has been the most consistent yet.  I’ve worked hard to bring my skill level up to Har…”

 

“Ahh, that leads to my next concern,” Severus paced past Ron in the opposite direction.  “Why are you still playing in the minor league?”  Severus stopped again to face Ron.

 

 The self-control was slipping, “I like the Dragons. I like the men I fly with, they’re good players, but they’re not wrapped up in their egos.  And I like the coaching staff and owners; they treat us all equally.  It’s a good organization. We work well together.”  Ron expounded, his hands on his hips.

 

“Then why the sudden need to change teams?” Severus stepped forward crossing his arms in contempt.

 

“It wasn’t my idea, you git,” Ron’s control was gone. “Harry came to me, not the other way round. I didn’t ask for this, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

 

“Then why are you here?” Severus pushed.

 

“Because I’d be a fool not to try,” Ron spun away grabbing his bag and broomstick. “The Eagles are a great team, and I’d be a stupid not to want to play at this level, even if you do own the team.”  Ron stepped towards the door.

 

“Mr. Weasley,” Ron paused.  “Just one more question.”  Ron sighed and turned back to Severus.

 

“I do more than own this team.  This team is still fairly young by Quidditch standards and I work with Efram and Harry on numerous things.  This includes training the team.  Do you think you can put aside whatever problems you have with me to play here?”  Severus waited as the information began to sink into Ron’s brain.

 

A soft flush swept across his cheekbones and Severus wondered if he used this man-boy act to attract women.

 

“I,” Ron’s eyes swept around the locker room with what Severus could only call a look of longing on his face before they came back to him, “I’m not going to say it’ll be easy.” He swallowed deeply and straightened his spine tipping the scale in his favor as to height. “But the past needs to stay in the past.” 

 

Severus took his time pondering Ron’s words. His organization was too small to have even one player causing disruptions with personality conflicts with him or the other players no matter how good they were in the air.  He had come down here with the intent of running the man off, but now it looked like he was going to have three Keepers.

 

Against his better judgment, Severus offered his hand.  “Mr. Weasley, we’d like to offer you a Keeper’s position with the Eagles for the rest of the current season.”

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX    

 

The door to his office flew open.

 

“There you are,” Harry entered the office holding the doorknob.

 

“Yes?” Severus agreed without looking up from his work.

 

“Yes, what?” Harry huffed, “Where’s your practice suit?”  Harry scanned the room, his eyes landing on the closet in which he knew Severus kept clothes.

 

“My practice suit?” Severus asked.

 

“Yes,” Harry stepped across the room opening the closet and pulling the suit from the closet.  “I told you I was short players for today’s practice.”

 

“How pray tell does this affect me?” Severus remained seated unwilling to move.

 

Harry sighed heavily before tossing the outfit on the desk.  “I need your help. I need you to substitute for the missing players.”

 

“I don’t have time,” Severus said simply, pushing the suit aside.

 

“Bullshit, you haven’t been to a practice since you hired Ron.”

 

“We.”

 

“We what?”

 

“We hired Mr. Weasley.  That is your responsibility, as is practice.” 

 

Harry didn’t bother to remind him that he assumed Ron wouldn’t be hired when he stormed out that night.  

 

“Why are you hiding from Ron?”  Harry pushed the suit back in front of the dark man as a silent challenge.

 

“I am doing nothing of the sort.  It is obvious we do not get along and it seemed more prudent to stay away than to disrupt practice with my presence.”

 

Harry turned away as if in thought, biting the inside of his cheek before he could speak again.

 

“I don’t care about your reasons, I need your help today,” he said as he left the room without a backward glance.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry’s whistle filled the air, again. Ron sat back and stretched his neck while Harry and Efram regrouped the Chasers.

 

The Chasers were having trouble today.  Everyone knew Beaters didn’t make very good Chasers, but that was how Harry was filling in the missing positions.  Snape had even joined them, taking up a bat as a substitute Beater.

 

He had to admit, as he watched Snape resting above the group in the middle of the field, that he had a good arm.  His shots were strong and fairly accurate, giving the Chasers an extra obstacle besides himself to worry about.  He wondered if the man had played while at Hogwarts but didn’t remember any mention of him playing.  

 

He continued to stare at the man from under his lashes.  The practice suit was snug but not tight and it was obvious he had been practicing more often than not if his tight abs and muscular legs were any indication.  Those were qualities only obtained by hours of flying and holding oneself tight to the broom for speed and accuracy.

 

He had not spoken to the man since he hired him, which had been a serious relief in the beginning.  But now having seen him at work and seeing the other players communicating with him, he began to wonder how to go about doing what he had promised to do – to make an effort to get along.

 

Harry’s whistle screamed twice and Severus joined the players at their midfield position.

 

He supposed he’d have to put himself out there a bit. He would try to say something pleasant after practice. No he thought, he would do it, no trying.  A shrill split the air and Ron was in player mode again.

 

The formation looked like a Feral Flip but the flyers weren’t exchanging positions, as was the norm so he prepared for a last minute flip.  It was then he noticed one of the Chasers was Snape flying lead at high speed.  The hair along side of his face had pulled loose of its tie and was flying freely in dark waves as he held the Quaffle tight to his side.  Ron’s eyes never left the Quaffle, his concentration centered on the rust colored ball.  Players could throw the ball through the hoops but couldn’t carry it through, and Ron knew that at Snape’s speed the best he could do was toss it to a slower teammate to score.

 

Had he not been concentrating on the Quaffle, the speed and vicinity of Snape’s broom would have startled him, but the proximity didn’t phase him as he felt the wind whip beside him as he dodged in the opposite direction to block the throw.

 

“Damn it, Weasley,” Tumlet yelled jovially. “You could at least let us score once in a while.”  He made an obscene gesture and Ron laughed, watching his teammates regroup.

 

He felt Snape pull up beside him.  He turned as the man held out his hands for the Quaffle. Before handing over the ball, he thought he’d make that attempt he had promised himself. “Er, that was a great run,” he held out the Quaffle, “I didn’t know you could fly…” he realized what he said and added, “…like that.”

 

“Hmph,” Snape snorted before snatching the Quaffle.

 

Ron watched Severus speed off.  Dropping his chin to his chest, _you are such an arse, Weasley_. 

 

But he had no time to think about his stupidity as the same three players headed at him again.  This time in a V formation with Snape in the rear by himself, and the leaders tossed the ball back and forth until the last second when it was lobbed into the air in front of one hoop and Snape hit it with the straw end of his broom.  Unfortunately, Ron had no time to actually catch the Quaffle, but chose instead to drop down on it forcing it to ricochet downward from the hoops.  Although, he stopped the score, the Quaffle would technically still be in play had it been a game.  

 

The other Chasers turned to regroup, leaving Snape hovering in the air several yards away from the hoops.  Ron met his glare as they stared at each other over the expanse in silent challenge.

 

After several seconds, Harry’s whistle split the air and Snape turned on a dime to join the team at midfield.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry stepped from the private shower compartment, dropping his practice suit and towels into the bin between the two stalls.  He could still hear Severus showering and wondered what the hell got into him this afternoon.

 

First he had to hunt the man down to even get him to help.

 

Then he only wanted to be a Beater until it became obvious that the Beaters really sucked as substitute Chasers.

 

When he finally got him to help with the Chasers, he became obsessed, almost maniacal, in his attempts to put the Quaffle through the hoops.  So much so that the Chasers were getting a bit put out; first, by Ron’s ability to stop almost every attempt by the Chasers to score and then by Severus’ over-bearing need to continue to drill at competition speed. He finally had to call an end to practice early just to get some of the tempers under control, while Severus and Ron were oblivious to it all.

 

So Harry wasn’t surprised to find most of the team gone by the time he entered the locker room.  Ron was talking to a couple of the other remaining players who looked to be on their way out; dressed in street clothes with their duffle bags packed.

 

“Yeah, he practices with us from time to time, but today he was nuts,” Tumlet explained.  “It must be you, Weasley, I don’t think he much cares for you.”  Tumlet slapped him on the shoulder as everyone laughed at the jest.

 

Ron gave a grim chuckle as he donned his jeans.

 

Harry stepped forward to disrupt the direction of the conversation.  “Tumlet be sure to bring your brain tomorrow when you come to practice,” he teased, trying to herd the rest of the team from the room.

 

“Yeah, sorry Harry, I…” the man shook his head sadly, “I’ll be on the ball tomorrow.  Promise.”  He turned with his fellow players and headed towards the doors.

 

“See that you are,”  Harry chided as he waited for the doors to close.

 

“So…” Harry turned on Ron, “what did you say to him?”

 

Ron looked up from his bag. “I didn’t say anything,” he said defensively, thrusting his arms into his shirt, “Why do you automatically assume I did something wrong?” Ron stared down at his friend, who wasn’t intimidated.

 

“I know you, remember?” Harry’s mouth twisted as Ron began to flush and turned away.  “Aww, so you did do something.”

 

“I didn’t mean to, I…” Ron cleaned up his locker and closed it.  Turning back to Harry, “I was trying to be nice, and I…” his hand twisted around the handle of his bag, “well, fuck, I botched it okay.” He swung his bag onto his shoulder.

 

“Damn it, Ron,” Harry stared at him for a moment before an idea dawned on him.  

 

“Why don’t we go out tonight, have a drink – you, me and Severus,” Harry suggested.

 

Ron snorted, “Like that’s bloody fuckin’ likely.”  He turned towards the door, leaving Harry behind.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX    


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

 

The first sip of firewhiskey burned its way down to his empty stomach.  He knew better than to drink on an empty stomach or after a big practice, but he just wasn’t in the mood to do what was best at the moment.

 

_“Why don’t we go out tonight, have a drink – you, me and Severus,” Harry suggested._

_Ron snorted, “Like that’s bloody fuckin’ likely.”_   

 

He had just come out of the shower and had intended to find a way to compliment the new Keeper.  Extend an olive branch as it were for being so aggressive during the practice, he hadn’t meant for it to turn into such a competition, but something about the man got under his skin.  Something came over him on the field, as if he had to prove something to the man.  What he couldn’t imagine, but it was there none-the-less.

 

But as he rounded the corner to see if anyone was still present, he heard Harry ask Ron to join them for a drink and Ron’s flat refusal.

 

_“Like that’s bloody fuckin’ likely.”_   

 

Another sip burned its way down his throat.  It seemed ridiculous to let this bother him.  It wasn’t as if he was looking for a relationship or even a friendship with the man; just an amicable existence to keep everyone on a steady course.

 

A relationship.

 

He hadn’t thought of a relationship with anyone since before the war.  It hadn’t been feasible then, and after the war it just never seemed to be important enough to pursue.  He was busy working with the Quidditch Association and training with the players and running the operations of the team.  His life was full, wasn’t it?

 

“You ladies are just too good to me,” Severus heard the familiar voice.

 

He toyed with his drink before glancing over his shoulder.  The red-headed Keeper was sitting in a booth with three young witches, doing his best boy-man imitation.  Severus turned back to his drink swallowing the last of it.  He held up his empty glass to the bartender to indicate his need then scowled down at the empty glass as if it was the reason for his sudden dire mood.

 

“An ale, a stout, a Tasmanian Devil and a pumpkin juice,” the unmistakable timber sent an odd shiver down Severus’ spine; cringing before he could stop himself.  He knew the involuntary movement would catch the man’s eye.

 

“Snape,” came the greeting.

 

“Mr. Weasley,” Severus responded rolling his empty glass between his hands to give them something to do.

 

“Drinking alone?” 

 

“Actually, no, I’m finished,” Severus pushed the glass away.  

 

He glanced at the growing number of drinks in front of Ron and then over his shoulder at the table of witches. “May I suggest you go easy this evening?” he said before looking back at Ron.

 

The warm chuckle was thick and soothing and the grin deep with confidence as he also looked over his shoulder.  “Mmm, not a problem, trust me,” he replied, balancing the drinks on a small tray before heading out.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

His head was beginning to throb softly.  The three witches had been a laugh to start, but slowly their need for attention was beginning to wane on him.  

 

They had tried numerous things to get his attention, even subtly pushing their tits up to all but lay on the table like a buffet, and it did nothing for him.  He never was a tits and arse man as they say.  Give him a guy with tight abs and strong shoulders and he was in heaven.  And hands, gotta have hands, he smiled to himself.  

 

The witches were beginning to chatter between themselves, allowing him to drift off slowly into his own world.  He needed to get home, but the thought of going home to his empty flat was not appealing this evening, or ever for that matter.  He hadn’t dated anyone seriously for over a year and jumping from bed to bed had never been his forte.  But finding time for a relationship got harder and harder as Harry’s practice schedule was even more intense than the Dragon’s had ever been.     

 

“Blimey, Albert.  Firecall Mr. Potter and see if he’ll come for his friend,” the Scottish accent cut through Ron’s thoughts.

 

He looked towards the bar and Severus Snape was bent over, his head resting on his arms, passed out.  He rose immediately to check on the man.

 

“Don’t call Mr. Potter,” Ron instructed, placing his hand on Severus’ back.  “Snape.”  He jostled him and called again before looking at the bartender.

 

“How much has he had?”

 

“Just the two. He’s never dun this before,” the man said waving his towel in the direction of the reclined man.

 

“Has he eaten since he got here?”

 

“No, said he’d have a drink first.”

 

“Then?”

 

“Then he had another.”

 

“Great, no food and an exhausted body.  Bloody hell.”  Ron ran his fingers through his hair, determining his options. He wondered if this was Merlin’s way of cursing him or giving him a second chance, but whichever it was he dreaded them both.

 

“Should we call Mr. Potter?” The passed out patron was not helping the bartender’s business.

 

“No. No.  I’ll…jeez, I’ll take care of it.”  Ron hoisted Severus up, holding his arm and leveraging Snape onto his shoulder.  “Come on, Snape.  Time to go home.”

 

“You can use the floo in the office.” Ron nodded as he headed down the hallway to the back of the building.

 

“Now just where the hell do you live?” he muttered to the unconscious body he held.  He remembered Harry mentioning he still lived at Spinner’s End, but that had been years ago.  Surely he had moved since the team’s success.  

 

“Well, hell,” he muttered before throwing in the floo powder and calling out ‘Spinner’s End’.  He felt the wards touch them, then ease away as the flames turned bright green.  Gripping the man tighter, he moved forward. “Here we go,” he grunted.

 

He had only been to Spinner’s End once before.  He and Harry had searched the dark, dank house for Horcrux clues during the early war.  The rattrap had been old and dilapidated then, and he dreaded what he would find on the other side of the floo.

 

Whatever his imagination had remembered, it was nothing like the beautiful home he found.  Although, Snape had not spent his money on a new home, he had refurbished the manor to its former glory.  Ron stood in awe of the craftsmanship in the woodwork and flooring. It was dated admittedly, but beautiful, and the room had been painted a soft hue to better showcase these attributes.  

 

The classic lines of the furniture complimented the style of the home, and he cringed at the thought of leaving a drunken man on the soft leather sofa.  He had no idea if Snape could hold his liquor or not and now felt oddly responsible if he didn’t.  He didn’t want to disturb the inner sanctum of Severus Snape by wandering around looking for his bedroom, so the sofa was the only answer.

 

With a sigh, he heaved the man towards the sofa and twisted him into his arms to better place him, but before he lowered him, he couldn’t help taking in the face that had tormented him through his youth.  He remembered thinking how young he looked at dinner several weeks ago, and now, up close, he looked the same.  He had to be in his forties, but the soft lines around his eyes were just beginning to form.  His nose was hawkish, but it suited him, as did his sharp jaw and chin, which created angular planes across his face. His face was narrow by nature and not by diet.  His slim body was firm and heavy under Ron’s hands, and his arms and shoulders were muscular without bulk.  

 

Throughout his observations, Ron’s eyes kept returning to the lips; thin, but very pink and very desirable.  His mind raced, wondering what it might be like to kiss them, taste them, possess them and then be dominated by them.  He closed his eyes to block the sight of them, to sever the connection, but his body swayed forward and his eyes popped open again.

 

His grip tightened on Severus’ arms in his attempt to control himself.  Severus grunted and Ron slowly lowered the man to the sofa.  He transfigured an ashtray into a bucket and placed it on the floor nearby.  Ron gave the room another glance before looking down at the man again.  His hair had pulled loose from its cord and lay in black ribbons around his head.  And again, he battled his body to keep from touching the man beyond what was necessary.  One ribbon of hair lay across his face tangling with his breath, and it was Ron’s undoing.

 

He reached down with only one fingertip and gently pulled the hair across his cheek away from the partially open lips.  Suddenly his wrist was encased in an iron grip and black eyes stared up at him.

 

“Mr. Weasley.  To what do I owe the honor of your presence in my home,” Severus asked with a drawl.

 

Ron gave a subtle pull on his arm, but it wasn’t going anywhere without a fight.  Severus gave no indications of having been asleep or intoxicated, and Ron put it down to the numerous years of being a spy and living by his instincts for so long.

 

“I dragged you home from the bar when your light-weight arse passed out after two drinks,” Ron chided with a grin.

 

Ron felt the fingers loosen their grip, and he could feel the beat of his pulse begin to pound blood back into his hand before the hand was gone completely, leaving his wrist cool in comparison.    
  


“I did not parse out,” Severus sat up from his prone position.  “I’m merely exhausted and the depressant nature of the alcohol…”

 

Ron stepped back, rubbing his wrist to alleviate the pounding in his wrist, “Yeah, okay,” he smirked.

 

Severus stood slowly to prove his point, “I didn’t…”

 

“Yes, I understand,” Ron waved his hand.  He didn’t want to argue the finer points or get into a nasty hissy fit about definitions, but he didn’t want to leave at the moment either.  Looking around he tried to rack his brain for something intelligent to say.

 

“Um, your house is beautiful, did you do it yourself or did you have someone help you?”  Ron circled the room to give himself something to do and looked at the various architectural attributes of the room.

 

“I don’t have a wife, Mr. Weasley.  When I could afford it, I began making changes; slowly, one room at a time.”  Ron nodded his head as if listening, but the comment about the wife had hit him harder than he would have ever imagined.  He glanced at Severus across the room watching him.  Why wouldn’t he have a wife?  Someone to share his evenings, make his dinner, pour his brandy…warm his bed.

 

His head was beginning to swim with the realization that he might be getting in over his head with Severus, and the evening’s thoughts had been nothing more than fanciful wishing.

 

“Yes, well, it must be splendid if this room is any indication,” Ron moved towards the floo.  “So now that you’re home,” he waved his hand at Severus, “and awake.  I’ll just leave you to your evening. Good night.”  The floo powder flew from his hand as he called out the name of the bar before Severus could stop him.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The numbers and words blurred before his eyes again. He couldn’t concentrate.  He couldn’t keep his mind on the financial reports or the team statistics.  He could only think about one thing, 

 

_The touch of one warm fingertip sliding across his cheek._

 

It had consumed his every waking and sleeping moment for days.

 

He blinked his eyes, trying again to clear his mind.  “Fuck!” His fist slammed down on the desktop.

 

It had been years since anyone had touched him for any reason other than professional, and he wondered again why it had to be Ronald Weasley.

 

Unable to think clearly sitting still, he jumped up and began to pace his office like a tiger in a cage.  Lecturing himself aloud, his arms waved and hands gestured in all directions.

 

“Get control of yourself.”

 

“For Merlin’s sake you’re not twenty anymore.”  

 

But he felt that way.  His cock had been stiff for days.  He had even resorted to wanking in the shower before work, but it hadn’t helped.  He continued to feel agitated and frustrated throughout the day, thinking about the lost cause his sudden infatuation seemed to be.  Ron’s sudden need to return to the witches the other night was a clear indication of his preferences, but like most infatuations, his held no basis in fact.

 

He pressed his palm against the bulging muscle at his crotch.  He could feel the heat through his trousers and was beginning to think a trip to Knockturn Alley was his only solution.

 

But at the moment, that was not an option, nor was wanking in his office.  His eyes slid back to the stack of papers he had to get through tonight.   He just needed to clear his head for a while.  

 

A cold shower.

 

Severus headed for the stairwell leading to the locker rooms.  Everyone was gone; he’d slip in, get a cold shower and be ready to work.  No problem, he thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs, but his mission was interrupted by voices.

 

_“Ron, I don’t know what else to do.  Richard just won’t listen to me.  I thought maybe…”_

_“Evan, I’m not going to talk to him for you.  This is between the two of you. You need to work it out.”_

_“He still loves you – you know.”_   Severus’ breath stopped in his throat.

_“Water under the bridge, Evan.  We’re history and have been for a very long time.”_   

 

The breath he had been holding slipped away soundlessly.

 

_“He said you were the only man he let…”_

_“Enough, Evan.  It’s time for you to go.”_

 

Severus heard feet shuffling and other movements.

 

_“So you haven’t…”_

_“No!”_ Ron’s sigh was loud and exasperated. _“Not for a while.”_ Came the softer words _._

 

The quiet response unnerved Severus. 

 

_“Let me fix you up.”_  Came the excited reply.

 

_“Definitely not.”_ He heard Ron laugh, _“Now go.”_

 

The click of the door left Severus happier and more frustrated than he could have ever thought possible.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It had been a long week and it didn’t seem to be getting any better.

 

The shrill whistle of the referee filled the air and Efram was signaling them all to the ground.  He hadn’t even alit from his broom before Harry was in his face.

 

“What the hell is going on up there?”  His face was red and angry.

 

_What the hell was going on?_ he thought.

 

“Harry!” Efram interrupted.  Harry usually deferred to Efram during games as he was too busy with his own position, but he wasn’t backing down at the moment.

 

“That’s the fourth goal! We’re going to lose this game if you don’t get your head out of your arse!” 

 

Ron was very competitive, but today…today he was off the mark and he knew it.  But it didn’t make it any easier to swallow, being berated by Harry in front of the team.

 

“Then catch the fucking Snitch!” he yelled before pushing past him and throwing himself into a chair on the sidelines.

 

“Jones, hit the air!  Potter, come with me!”  Efram moved away, Harry stomping behind him.

 

Ron couldn’t hear what he was saying, but neither of them looked very happy.

 

Ron slumped in his chair.

 

A horrible end to a horrific week - he closed his eyes as if not seeing would make it all go away.  He heard the stadium begin to roar again as the players took to the air.

 

First, he made the fatal mistake of taking one passed out Severus Snape home. Then after helping himself to a visual examination of the man and touching him, he realized, belatedly, that he really didn’t know the man at all and to assume otherwise was a grave error on his part.  So then he went out of his way to avoid the man, which worked out well for a few days. He then began to appear at every turn, forcing Ron into tactical escapes that even Ministry Aurors would have been proud of.

 

Also during the week, his friend Evan had shown up out of the blue, telling him stories about an old boyfriend whom he had absolutely no interest in.

 

All this lead up to the last assault on his ego - last night at the Leaky Cauldron.  He had stopped to have a butterbeer and get some takeout before heading home. Unfortunately, Snape had been there too, in a booth near the rear with a woman who, from all appearances, was very interested in him, even covering his hand with her own several times.  He had watched them covertly from his place at the bar, until his stomach turned sour, and leaving his takeout on the bar, he left.

 

Now, here they were at a crucial game at the end of the season, just before tournament play, and he couldn’t think of anything except how surprisingly soft Severus’ cheek had been, as well as how silky his hair had felt during that brief moment.  He groaned silently before opening his eyes, it appeared the team was thriving again with a resurgence of fresh blood in the air.  

 

Ron glanced around as Efram was tracking stats and calling plays.  Behind him in the box seats sat Ginny, Snape and several other people.  And although it wasn’t unusual to see other people in the box, it was unusual to see a laughing brunette at Severus’ elbow talking animatedly into his ear, his head bent down, his face serene as if her words meant everything.

 

This time he did groan, aloud, but it was lost on the wind as the crowd rose to their feet with a scream.  Glancing upward, his eyes found Harry riding in a downward spiral towards the ground - the Golden Snitch held tightly in his grip. 

 

He stood slowly, watching the rest of his team land and meet in the field, while he glanced one final time over his shoulder.  The woman was now standing alongside Snape, her hands clasped around his upper arm in celebration of the win, her eyes flashing excitedly.  Ron was unable to see Snape’s face as his head was turned, but Ron suspected his appreciative glances didn’t go unnoticed by the woman next to him.  Not that it mattered, Ron turned on his heel and proceeded to the locker room to clean up and escape the hell he found himself in.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

_Thank Merlin_ was all Severus could think when Harry made his descent to the field, the Snitch clasped in his hand.  Thanks to Harry the game had been relatively short which meant he could relieve himself of _Quidditch Monthly’s_ feature writer Chelsee Snyder.

 

He had met her last night for preliminary question and answers for her article featuring him.  Although, he wasn’t in favor of the article, he had agreed with some very restrictive guidelines.  He and Harry had discussed it first, but being the most likely team to unseat the #1 team from the tournament this year, they felt all the publicity they could get would be an advantage.

 

So here he sat with the witch as she regaled him with stories of other famous coaches and players she had met and interviewed over the years.  And although, he admitted she had written about some very important people, her habit of touching him every time she dropped a name was beginning to annoy him.  He had planned to take her into the locker room afterwards so she could get some final remarks from the players before she left, but as he watched Ron walk dejectedly away from the field, he was reminded of the earlier consternation between his two prime players.

 

He wondered if maybe he should just catch Harry on the field and be done with it and then the witch could go, but she had been quite specific about talking to their latest Keeper.  He’d tried several times to catch up with Ron to talk to him about it, as well as express his gratitude for Ron bringing him home earlier in the week, but he had been unable to catch him.

 

“Now Severus?” the woman cheerfully asked, bringing him back from his thoughts of warm fingers and even warmer eyes.

 

“Um, yes, I suppose,” turning to Ginny, “Mrs. Potter, would you care to join us in congratulating your husband on yet another superior triumph?”  He hoped his beseeching eyes were enough to persuade the young woman to take pity on him.  She had already done some diversionary work for him earlier, for which he would probably have to buy her lunch, based on the suppressed laughter he could see on her face.

 

“Thank you, Severus, that would be quite nice.” As if she didn’t do it after every game.

 

They had hurried along in order to catch the team while they were still chatting with other reporters in the locker room.  He had all but pushed her at Jones and asked Ginny to see that she saw Harry before he went looking for Ron Weasley.  

 

Even though his things were strewn about, Ron wasn’t near his locker and the sound of the showers filled the back of the room.  

 

“Damn it,” he swore.  Showers were not permitted until the press had cleared the room, which normally didn’t take very long, but it kept everyone above board and out of embarrassing situations.  He stepped through the winding entrance to the showers, to find the one player he was looking for.

 

Spread eagle against the tile wall, Ron’s perfect form was taking a pounding from the shower.  The rivulets of water slid in long lines down the powerful back and shot off in several directions as the water was diverted by the tightly, clenched buttocks.  Severus felt the all too familiar tightening in his pants.

 

“Weasley!” he shouted, stepping back behind the doorway.

 

“What?” came the shouted response, followed by a muttered curse and then something that sounded like ‘my perverse world’.

 

“Get dressed; the press is waiting!” Severus grumbled loudly before escaping.

 

The locker room was full of people and Severus was feeling warm and distracted from his brief time in the showers.  He hoped it was just the steam, but he was not going to disillusion himself as he tried to pull himself together.

 

“Severus, there you are,” Chelsee called as she advanced on his position.

 

“Yes, Ms. Snyder, I was trying to locate Mr. Weasley,” he said blandly.

 

“Oh, yes, your latest acquisition.  I do look forward…” she stopped speaking as her eyes glanced over his shoulder and widened with female appreciation, a look Severus was sure had just crossed his own face just moments ago.

 

“Mr. Weasley, I presume,” the woman batted her eyes, holding out her hand as she maneuvered around Severus.

 

“Yes,” came the gruff greeting, “and I’m no one’s acquisition,” he snarled, his eyes darting to Severus’.

 

Chelsee snickered, “I’m sorry, it’s just lingo, nothing personal I assure you,” her hand still holding his.

 

Severus took in the expanse of creamy-skinned chest muscles.  He stood dressed in only his jeans, which hung precariously low on his hips and the thick soft patch of auburn curls thrust upward from the waistband.  Although, he had seen the man shirtless before, he had never been within touching distance, and he stood clenching his fists to keep from knocking the woman’s hand free of Ron’s.  His face felt hot and he scowled at his own stupidity. 

 

Severus cleared his throat to distract the woman, “Ron, this is Chelsee Snyder. She writes features for _Quidditch Monthly_ and she’s writing an article about the Eagles,” he explained, watching Ron’s scowl slowly turn to bewilderment.

 

“He’s being modest, Mr. Weasley.  My feature is about your team’s esteemed owner,” she turned her brilliant smile back in his direction and he tried to hide his scowl.

 

His inability to hide his frown did not go unnoticed by Ron as he smirked.

 

“I understand you once studied under the tutelage of the Master Potions Maker, Severus Snape…”

 

“Ms. Snyder,” Severus growled a warning.

 

The writer didn’t bat an eyelash as she wrapped her scarlet finger-tipped hand around Ron’s bicep and pulled him a few steps away. “Now tell me…”

 

Severus stood several feet away with Harry and Ginny as Ms. Snyder collected all the information she could.  From the beginning, the conversation seemed straightforward and light; the glances he received from Ron were lively and amused, until something changed.  Ron’s face slowly flushed as his jaw worked back and forth.  Even Harry noticed the change in Ron, and moved forward to run interference just as Ron exploded.

“What is it with you people?” Ron snapped.  “Harry Potter is not the only hero out there.  It was a team effort to bring down that savage beast and Severus was a part of that team, whether you people want to admit it or not.”  He left a stunned Ms. Snyder staring at his back as he stormed away.

 

“Sorry, Harry,” he said as he pushed past him, only to come to a stop in front of Severus.  Severus’ first thought was not the violation of the guidelines he had set down, but the fact that the young man in front of him had just defended him.  Suddenly his chest felt very tight. Harry had defended him numerous times, but never in front of him, never in a crowded room and never with such a vehement declaration.  Severus couldn’t identify the feeling in his chest, he supposed it was some form of gratefulness, but when Ron’s sad eyes met his and his lips uttered a silent apology his heart had no option but to beat against his ribs as if it would explode.

 

The room that had suddenly gone quiet at Ron’s outburst, suddenly filled with noise and chatter again, and before Severus could think to move, Ron was hauling his things out the back door and Harry was ushering Ms. Snider out the front.  Although his eyes were locked on the closing back door, his body was already turning towards the front to be sure Ms. Snyder was escorted from the facility, but Harry had already done it.

 

“Ms. Snyder, we request that you not write your feature for _Quidditch Monthly,_ and if you do, we will be forced to file a formal complaint with the Department of Magical Games and Sports, as well as the Department of Magical Law Enforcement for breaching the guidelines agreed to by you and the publication you represent,” Harry said, while literally closing the door in her face before she could question his authority to make such a decision.

 

“Bitch,” he muttered as Severus and Ginny stared at him.

 

Although he was filled with unresolved anger at the woman, he was relieved that Harry had dismissed her.

“Sorry Severus, I should never have convinced you to do this.  I never dreamed…” his comment hung incomplete between them.

 

“We cannot control the actions or thoughts of others, Harry, but thank you,” Harry looked up quizzically, “for discharging that woman before I turned her into something small and disturbing to better reflect her personality.”  

 

Harry grinned and patted Severus’ arm, “I like that thought, but enough of this, let’s go to dinner shall we?”  he said heading back to the locker room, but Severus didn’t move.

 

“No, thank you.” He paused, not sure if he should admit what he intended, but it was only Harry and Ginny. “I need to find Ron…and talk him.”  He said turning away, missing the look that passed between the other two.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

He never drank during the season, but this evening was different.  

 

He’d fucked up – royally – again.  

 

His firewhisky arrived just moments before the figure in black stepped into his peripheral vision beside the table.  He took a long drink before greeting the man.   

 

“Severus,” he said putting the glass down, but not looking up.

 

“Mr. Weasley.  I’d like to speak to you.” 

 

He’d been dreading this since he left the stadium.  He waved at the seat across from him in the booth, “Please sit down.”

 

“Not here.” Came the short reply.

 

Ron looked up at the man, surprised not to see the trademark scowl.  But it didn’t change what was about to occur.  “It’s fine here, truly,” he looked around at the sparsely occupied pub, “there’s no one about.  You’re free to speak your mind. I promise not to throw a fit when you fire me.”

 

“Not here,” he repeated.

 

“Fine,” he said, grabbing his bag as he rose from the booth. “Where then?”

 

Severus waved his hand towards the door, and Ron led the way.  When they stood on the sidewalk, Severus held out his elbow to Ron, but Ron could only stare at it.  He had been Apparating for almost five years, and never had a problem.  Portkeys didn’t even give him a problem either as it felt like something was holding you as you went, but Side-Along Apparition had never sat well with him.  He always felt like he was flapping in the wind without any control whatsoever, often giving him bouts of dizziness.

 

“Can’t you just tell me where we’re going? And I’ll meet you there.  I swear,” Ron stammered.

 

“You cannot Apparate into my home without me, Mr. Weasley.” Severus stated continuing to hold out his arm.

 

Not thinking, Ron took hold of his arm, “Of course not,” he muttered, but before his lips closed around his words they were there, and Ron wavered slightly on his toes trying to keep his balance.

 

The warm hands that took his arms pressed him back onto his heels, making his footing more secure, but his head still spun lightly and he closed his eyes.  

 

“Steady.”

 

The soft word gave his mind something to concentrate on as the vertigo slowed; however, it wasn’t the words or even the hands that made it stop, but the lips. Moist, warm lips slipped briefly across his, softly, tentatively.  When at last he opened his eyes, the face so near his own was guarded, even wary.  

 

Numerous things crossed his mind at once – shock, relief, delight, but the most important was to remove the cautious look from the other man’s face.

 

“So – I’m not fired?” he jested, falling back on what he knew best.

 

Their breath continued to mingle as the face so close to his relaxed and the corners of his mouth turned upward slightly, “No, you are not fired.”

 

“And this?” his eyes met the black ones staring at him so intently.

 

“A test?” Came the hesitant reply.

 

“A test,” the face was wary again, “And if I kiss you, do I parse?” 

 

But he didn’t wait for a response as he closed the small space between them. Holding Severus to him at the waist, he sealed his lips over the thinner ones, sucking in the breath between them and capturing Severus’ willing tongue in his mouth.  He went on the offensive, grabbing Severus’ head between his hands. He dominated the kiss, pulling Severus still closer by the hair he had captured between his fingers. 

 

His intent to make Severus dizzy and vulnerable to his charms as he ground his lips against him began to backfire as he felt Severus’ hands slide into his hair and pull his head back, baring his throat.  For one brief second, he relented, and felt warm lips slide down his chin and across his rough skin.  

 

“Aaahh,” the soft moan slipped from his lips as Severus slid his tongue downward to lap seductively at the hollow at the base.  

 

He normally took pleasure from his lovers, but receiving it so expertly was giving him all kinds of welcome sensations.  He rubbed his stiffening cock against the other man’s similarly thickening organ, causing them both to gasp aloud.

 

Severus was the first to control himself, pulling more firmly on Ron’s hair and thrusting him away without letting go.  “We – must – stop,” he panted.

 

Still fisting each other’s hair, their foreheads fell together as they continued to forcibly breathe. The fingers on Ron’s scalp began to massage his head.  “I’m sorry.  I don’t know what got into me.  I,” Severus panted, “I don’t normally –“

 

Ron chuckled, pulling back, “I don’t sleep around either, Severus, but I could make an exception – for you.”

 

Severus disentangled himself, gently, with a smile, “I assure you that will not be necessary.  I can control myself.”

 

“Are you so sure?” Ron let the man go watching him step away.

 

Severus ignored the dig and crossed the room before turning around to face Ron, his hands behind his back.  “I wanted …” Ron lifted his eyebrow in question as Severus paused looking about the room.  He had never seen the man struggle for words before.

 

“We, I heard what you said earlier,” Severus compressed his lips, “Do you…I mean…”

 

Ron felt his heart beat faster, he knew what Severus was asking, but at that exact moment he didn’t know how he felt beyond the physical attraction.

 

“You’re not a git, if that’s what you’re asking,” he hedged, scuffing his feet like a small boy.

 

“Fair enough,” Severus nodded solemnly turning away.

 

“Damn it, Severus,” Ron sighed.

 

Severus turned back, “It’s fine, thank you for your words.  I’m glad…I’m glad you’ve gotten past…”

 

Ron couldn’t take anymore of the man’s uncharacteristic babble and he stepped forward.  “Enough!” he snapped.  With Severus’ full attention, the black eyes smoldering, “Have dinner with me.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  


	3. Chapter 3

“Arrgh!” screamed Severus after Apparating back to his home. “Son of a…” he gritted his teeth. Seething, he glanced around the darkened room lit by only the small fire. Their abandoned glasses of firewhiskey sat on the side table where they had left them before dinner.

They had dinner once and lunch twice in the past week. Each time had started out well enough with talk of Quidditch and the Eagles, but they had invariably found a way to argue some point until silence reigned; both of them stabbing their food with distaste, until one of them did something to bring some semblance back to the conversation. He wanted to think that was a positive sign, that they were both willing to give a little to get things back on track and make things work.

But tonight, it hadn’t worked that way. Ron had suggested something more formal, elegant and Severus had eagerly agreed.

“What a fool -” he muttered, remembering the look on Ron’s face when he found him in the hallway – clenched in another man’s arms.

He paced the room.

He was under the impression that they were trying to get to know one another; take this attraction beyond the obvious one. A wordless accord had formed between them earlier, and they hadn’t touched each other since the first night. But, Severus’ legs had turned to jelly with that one kiss, and he had done nothing but think about it since.  
  
He stopped beside the side tables again.

If it was going to be all about sex, maybe he should have just taken him up on his casual offer and been done with it.

“Fuck it!” He grabbed one of the glasses and downed the contents, but the burn of his throat did nothing to distract him.

He threw the empty glass into the fireplace, but it provided no relief for his emotional turmoil. Instinctively, he grabbed the second glass of firewhiskey and threw it as well.

But suddenly, the fire in the fireplace roared to life with green flames. The floo was still open from Ron’s earlier arrival, and Severus couldn’t stop it from permitting his entry.

The alcohol from the firewhiskey flashed from the floo fire, filling the room with a rush of flames that vanished as fast as it had appeared. However, Ron had received the backlash of the fire and the hem of his robe was burning.

“What the hell is going on?” Ron snapped, his wand already in hand. He dowsed the small bit of flame without a glance. His dark navy robes were covered with bits of ash as was his red hair. The scowl on his face made his blue eyes almost icy as they found Severus and pinned him to the spot.

Without preamble, “I know what you think you saw, Severus.” He snarled.

“I know I saw you embracing your friend intimately, your lips almost touching. I’m sorry I disrupted your tryst, but had you explained the double standard, I too could have found…” Severus ranted

“Shut up!” Ron roared, stalking forward.

He grabbed Severus’ shoulders and pushed him. “This is pushing - which is what I was doing,” he snapped

Ron reacquired his hold on Severus’ arms and pulled him intimately to him, their chests touching as their robes swirled together. “This is pulling, something I most certainly was not doing,” he snarled.

Their breath mingled as their lips hovered closely; Ron’s lips continued to move. “This is avoiding an unwanted kiss,” he hissed, keeping his lips near Severus without touching him.

Severus was held in this position for another second before Ron crashed his lips against Severus’. Hungry and demanding, he felt Ron’s tongue invade his mouth as he was pushed into the wall. Ron nestled between his legs, grinding his hips into Severus’, but the numerous layers of robes and jackets and trousers made the contact more frustrating than relieving. Severus needed more and pulled the man’s hips deeper between his legs.

Abruptly Ron pulled away, standing erect, leaving Severus wantonly against the wall, the icy blue eyes staring at his swollen lips. “That is kissing.” He panted heavily before spinning away to stand in the middle of the room.

Severus slid himself back up the wall, his hands working the buttons of his robe to release the heat they had been able to produce with a single kiss. He tossed the robe into an accent chair before stepping up behind the tall and frustrating man. He placed his hands on Ron’s wide shoulders and smoothed the expensive robe fabric.

“I’m sorry,” he continued to caress the fabric as the tight feeling in his chest made it hard to speak, “I don’t…I never…” he sighed his disgust with himself.

Ron pivoted between his hands. Their eyes each inspected the face in front of them.

“You’ve got to trust me. I’m just as curious about us as you are,” Ron’s hand slid up the side of Severus’ neck, his thumb caressing the parted lips in front of him, “I am not going to jeopardize that.”

Relief overcame Severus as their lips molded themselves to each other in a slow lingering kiss until they were breathless, and Ron’s lips slipped along his jaw. “Let me stay.”

Severus’ heart beat faster as Ron’s large Keeper hand brushed across his crotch, “You know you want me to.” The moving lips on his ear sent shivers down his spine before he gained control of himself.

“Be that as it may, Ron, it’s…early,” his eyes met Ron’s. “A drink perhaps, before you go.”

Ron smiled, stepping back and removing his person from Severus, “Of course, but only one,” he smirked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“TIME!” Harry flew past his head for the referee.

At the shrill of the whistle, Ron’s eyes quickly dropped to the box seat. Severus sat with Ginny and other guests, most of who were talking amongst themselves; except Severus. Ron kept his face straight but the excitement coursed through him as Severus made no bones about observing him through his Omniculars. It wasn’t uncommon for the staff to watch the players during time outs, looking for injuries or equipment failures as it was the only time they actually sat still long enough to see, but he was sure that wasn’t the reason Severus was watching him.

Over the last couple of weeks they had moved their relationship along, but they were keeping everything private. They had gone out for a few more meals, when their schedules permitted, and afterwards their evenings were spent exploring each other on Severus’ sofa. Ron smiled at the memory of last night, and he wondered how far he could have pushed it if they hadn’t had a game today.

When Severus came in his hand, Ron himself had almost cum just from watching the dark haired man find his release. Ron could still feel him atop him as he freed the dark hair and let it fall from his shoulders framing his face. He had felt Severus tense when he thrust a slick hand inside Severus’ pants, but his surprise slipped away as Ron’s hand encircled the velvety erection. He had thought endlessly of touching the stern man like that since the first time their cocks had rubbed together.

Slowly, he pumped his fist along the stiff cock. Severus’ cock wasn’t as thick as his own, but it was longer, almost an inch he was sure. Each stroke made Severus pant a little faster and bite his lip a little harder. Ron wanted to stop Severus from torturing the already swollen lip, but his desire to watch the older man cum overrode all coherent thought as he felt the pressure build along the swollen cock in his hand. The balls pressed against Ron’s thigh were tightening as the tip began to leak profusely.

“Cum for me, Severus, cum for me,” he urged, running his free hand across his chest and into the open front of Severus’ crumpled linen shirt; pinching his nipple lightly. A gasp burst forth as Severus’ release filled his hand and covered his wrist. He removed his hand as Severus collapsed along his side, his head resting on his shoulder.

Ron held up his hand, watching the semen slide slowly down his hand. He tasted the pearly fluid escaping his palm; the magnificent salty, tangy flavor would always remind him of Severus.

“What are you doing?” Severus asked, watching Ron take delight in the remains on his hand.

“Enjoying you.” Which he was, but it seemed an odd question.

“Do you…do that often?”

“Sometimes.” He looked down at Severus as he continued to stare at Ron’s glistening hand. “Scourgify,” Ron muttered dropping his hand.

“Do you enjoy it?” Severus continued.

“What’s with the questions? If I sucked you off I’d have a mouthful of it, what’s the problem?”

“Nothing specifically,” Severus moved to rise, but Ron shifted making Severus lose his balance. “Just…getting to know you better.”

“Really? I hear a lot of hesitation and concern.”

“No, I… What are your expectations?” Severus stared down at Ron. “Exactly.”

Ron moved again sitting up properly on the sofa. “Hell, Severus, do I have to spell it out right now?”

Severus sat up beside him, choosing not to answer him.

He sighed, “I have no expectations, alright? I will take whatever you are willing to give me, but rest assured I will give you everything I have. I enjoy the physical side of a relationship. I’m not into S&M or groups or animals,” Severus smiled, “but I am into two people having a good time exploring each other…” Severus nodded in silent agreement, “in every possible way.” Severus’ head popped up to stare at Ron.

Just the memory of last night made him fidget on his broom as his cock hardened.

Ron breathed deeply, trying to control his body’s response to his unchanging thoughts. He had to focus on the quarterfinal game about to resume around him. Harry was still on the ground with Efram and the referee.

Even though they saw each other every day at the stadium, they had not made their activities known to anyone, not even Harry. He wondered if Harry had any clue about him, or Severus for that matter. He had no idea what he would think or do. He might be forced to choose between Severus and playing Quidditch and he wasn’t exactly sure if he could do that at this moment. He and Severus were getting along better than he could have imagined. The man was very interesting to talk to and he had offered to help Ron look for a house of his own when the season was over; they even hoped to go on a holiday of some sort during the off season. But there had been no mention of feelings beyond those of need and desire during their evenings together.

The shrill whistle helped to clear his head, bringing him back to the game at hand. The Talons were a talented team, and it took every bit of attention to stay ahead of their Chasers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m sorry sir, family only.” The words slowly sank in as Severus watched Ginny step around him.

Family only.

She touched his arm as she passed to draw his attention, “I’ll let you know as soon as I know something, Severus.”

He watched the door to the physical therapy room close with a sinking feeling. The heavy feeling in his stomach only reiterated what he already knew. He had no claim on Ron, verbal or otherwise, no matter what they had been doing for the past month. He hadn’t thought he wanted one, but at that very moment there was nothing more he wanted in the world than to tell everyone that Ron belonged to him and only him, but he didn’t even know if that’s what Ron wanted.

He heard a double pop of Apparition and turned to find Arthur and Molly Weasley rushing towards him. A panic overtook him at the thought that if Ginny called her parents, then Ron’s injuries were even worse than he feared.

“Severus, thank Merlin. We were listening on the wireless, how is he?” Arthur clutched at his hand as Molly scurried by, her nose pressed into a handkerchief.

Arthur’s words were only a bit of comfort as he motioned towards the closing door. “Ginny is in with him.”  
Arthur nodded in understanding, but didn’t hesitate to walk through the door letting it close behind him.

Severus continued to stare at the white door that had shut him out for the second time.

He had only seen Ron in passing for the past four days. The practices had been long and extensive and Ron had been exhausted and blurry eyed by the time he left, as was the rest of the team. Last night he had stopped by Severus’ office and promised to make it up to him after the game.

The knock on his office door had come only seconds before the door swung opened. Ron looked damp and slightly refreshed from his after practice shower, but his eyes were bloodshot and weary through the ever-present smile he seemed to be wearing recently.

“Thought I’d find you up here,” he said, stopping beside the desk.

Severus stood up looking directly at the man that invaded his life and his dreams. “Yes, there’s more to the Eagles than flying on a broomstick.” He crossed his arms across his chest.

“Stop that,” Ron growled, “I know how hard you work.”

Severus dropped his arms, but cocked his eyebrow, “Do you?”

“I’ve seen your box full of patrons at the games. I’ve seen you schmooze the press when they’re here. I’ve seen you bent over your broom like a lover speeding down the field during practice.”

Lover.

The word had rolled off Ron’s lips like a caress, and Severus closed his eyes to make the odd feeling in his groin stop.

“I do not schmooze,” he huffed, trying to clear his mind.

A deep chuckle came from directly in front of him and his eyes slowly opened as Ron leaned forward, kissing the side of his mouth. “You’d be wrong.” His blue eyes watched him intently. “I’ve seen you. How do you think I ended up on your couch so many times?” Ron smiled widely.

“I believe you jumped,” Severus quipped with a leer.

“Maybe,” Ron conceded as he closed the space between them further, pushing Severus’ legs against the desk.

His practiced mouth captured Severus’ and pried the willing lips apart with his tongue. Ron smelled of soap and sunshine, and Severus couldn’t get enough. He hadn’t been this close to the Keeper in days, not since he had let Ron touch him. Ron had driven him mad with just one hand; one large, strong, skilled hand. And since then, Severus had dreamed what Ron could do with both of his hands. Severus’ hips moved instinctively, looking for release, and Ron ground back against him letting Severus know he was suffering the same fate.

Ron’s fingers combed through Severus’ hair and loosened it from its tie before capturing the willing lips. Severus knew of Ron’s fixation with his hair and had even gone so far as to wear it loose when they were alone, but he didn’t think Ron knew how much he enjoyed it as well.

Severus knew the time was coming when they would need to make some very important decisions, but now wasn’t the time as his hands moved across the Ron’s taut chest muscles. His palms burned where they caressed Ron’s chest and down his sides to rest on his lean, athletic hips. Severus pushed gently, making room for his hand between them and cupped the large bulge in the front of Ron’s jeans. He ached to see it, to verify for himself what his hand was telling him; that Ron’s cock was large and thick. Slowly, Severus ran his palm back and forth over the bulge trying to gauge is size.

Ron’s lips slipped away as he gasped, “Stop you wicked git or I’ll come.” He breathed heavily trying to control himself and slip from Severus’ hand.

Severus let his hands slip away, not sure what the problem was, but it must have been on his face.

“Don’t look like that,” Ron hissed stepping back; his hand over Severus’ heart. “I want it to be better than a quick grope in your office.”

Severus moved away, “Maybe a grope on my sofa perhaps?”

“Aargh! That’s not what I meant.”

“Wasn’t it?”

“No.” Ron thrust his hands into his hair as he looked around the room.

Sighing, he followed after Severus stepping close to him. “Tomorrow, after the game, we’ll have dinner and catch up,” Severus felt Ron’s warm fingers caress his arm, “and see where it goes from there.” Severus gave a hesitant smile at Ron’s softly spoken innuendo.

The call of his name broke into his memory.

“How’s Ron? What are you doing out here?”

Severus suddenly noticed the loud roar above him as the fans cheered and screamed as Harry approached in full uniform with his Firebolt II clutched in his hand.

“Harry? What about the game?”

Harry smirked and held out his hand to Severus. Severus took the Golden Snitch from him, the wings lying dormant after its capture. “It’s over. I came straight here. How’s Ron?”

Before Severus could answer, the door burst open.

“I mean it Arthur, bring him home. I can’t look after him properly if he’s in that shabby flat of his.” With that Molly stepped down the hall and Apparated home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus;

I was truly disappointed when I opened my eyes and you weren’t here.

As I’m sure you know I will be here for a couple more days resting up before my follow up appointment with the Healers. I understand your hesitancy to come to the Burrow, but think about it. I don’t think I can wait three days to see you.

I feel fine, and playing in the final game next week shouldn’t be a problem.

Yours,  
Ron

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ron;

I regret not being at your side when you awoke, but the directive from the Healers was to let you rest and Molly seemed to take that as law.

I’m glad you are awake and I have every intention of seeing you soon. But at the moment, we are being bombarded by the press, as you might realize after winning yesterday.

I expect you to fulfill your contract and be prepared to play next week.

Sincerely,  
Severus

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Face the desk, Mr. Weasley,” the voice that could melt butter directed. “Spread your legs,” the voice hissed, causing a tremor down Ron’s spine as he obeyed, placing his feet a shoulder’s width apart. “More,” a boot kicked his foot.

He spread them further until his hips were even with the lab desk. It was then Ron realized he was nude as he was pushed forward and his hands grabbed the edges of the desk to keep from falling on his face.

“Your detention, Mr. Weasley, shall be something you will not soon forget,” hissed the voice behind Ron.

Ron’s hands were stuck to the desk and he couldn’t see who was behind him, but he could see the swirling black robes from the corner of his eyes and knew exactly who it was.

Hands with long fingers slid down his back and cupped his arse before spreading his buttocks. The man knelt behind him, blowing softly across his opening. His hips tensed and the blowing continued behind his balls causing him to stir, for which he received a slap on his right arse cheek. “Be still.”

He bit his lip. His cock stiffened at the sting of the slap, then again as the hands returned to his cheeks rubbing and soothing them before spreading him wide again. The wet, hot tongue slid across his perineum and his knees stared to buckle, for which he received a slap on his left cheek. “Still.”

The hands and mouth moved upward – as the hands massaged his arse the tongue circled his entrance before dipping slowly in and out of him. His hips ached to pump, but he didn’t move letting the mouth explore him fully.

“Excellent, Mr. Weasley, you’ve learned control, I see,” the voice said, rising behind him. He heard fabric flapping and the sound of a zipper opening.

“Now we will see how much control you truly have,” the voice rasped behind him as he felt the wool fabric rub against his back and legs, and the robe enclosing them as the hands grasped his hips.

The leaking cock slid back and forth across Ron’s entrance, providing only a limited amount of lubrication. “Do you want this, Mr. Weasley?” The voice asked. Ron’s cock was hard from the rimming, and he whimpered.

“Do you, Mr. Weasley?” The tip pushed at him, but Ron didn’t push back.

“Please, yes,” Ron begged.

He opened his eyes; the Chudley Cannons poster was still flying where it had been for the last twelve years over his bed. It wasn’t the first time he’d dreamed of being fucked by Severus, but it was the first time he’d awoken to find Severus actually sucking his cock.

Ron lay naked in his newly enlarged bed, his cock being completely swallowed by Severus’ hot, wet mouth. His black hair lay in layers across Ron’s body and Ron reached out to stroke the silk entwined with the red curls on his stomach.

Severus knelt beside the bed, molding Ron’s shaft with one hand and squeezing his balls with the other.

“Yes,” he hissed spreading his legs, coaxing Severus to explore him further.

A mutter from Severus was lost to him as Severus bobbed up and down on the tip on his cock. He wanted to see the glorious mouth driving him mad and he pushed the black drape of hair aside. He watched the long slender tongue he knew intimately slip around the base of his cock and glide up and down his shaft. The head of his cock was thick and purple and throbbing as the tongue stole the pearly drop forming in the slit. At the feel of the frontal invasion, Ron felt another from the rear. Without warning Severus had slipped two wet fingers into Ron’s entrance causing him to gasp loudly.

Each pump of Severus’ hand was alternated with a hard bobbing suck of his cock. Ron raised his knees further as the fingers inside him prodded the cherished spot with each thrust until Ron exploded. Coming in waves that seemed endless, he moaned Severus’ name over and over until his sac began to slacken and he lowered his legs.

Curling on his side, he barely noticed the “scourgify” or the sheets being pulled over him; only the warm body wrapped up behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Severus hadn’t meant to fall asleep and was very surprised that he could, considering the erection he had when he laid down next to Ron. But Severus had never slept so well before, spooning himself around Ron had seemed the most natural thing as their bodies melded together. He fought the need to bury himself in Ron’s tight arse and aligned their shoulders and hips, satisfying himself with nestling Ron’s arse in his lap and pinning his erection under the soft globes. His possessive hold around Ron’s waist gave no doubt how he felt about the younger man.

However, his relaxed state was soon disturbed by the feeling of being watched and he opened one eye to see one Harry Potter sitting relaxed in a chair next to the closed door. Rising slightly he checked to be sure Ron was still asleep before standing up next to the bed. Re-tucking his shirt he grabbed his boots and stepped around the bed to face Harry who still sat in the chair, an odd smile on his face.

“Comfortable?” Harry asked.

Severus glanced over his shoulder at the sleeping man and ignored the direct question.

“How did you get in here, Potter?” Severus asked between gritted teeth.

Harry shrugged and fiddled with his wand. “Dinner’s almost ready. Molly sent me up here.”

Severus pulled the tie for his hair from his pocket where he had placed it earlier and began straightening his hair with his fingers. “How long have you been here?”

Harry stood, the crooked smile still on his face, “Oh, a few minutes. Long enough to see the possessive way you were holding him. Long enough to see how perfectly you fit together. Long enough to know I’ve never seen your hair down like that.”

Dropping the makeshift ponytail, Severus faced Harry again. “You don’t seem shocked or surprised.”

“I’m not. A little bird told me about Ron a couple of years ago, but he would never admit it to me for some reason. And you…well” he stared at the toe of his trainers. “I’ve always suspected something,” he said with a shrug. “So how long have you been together? I must have missed the signs,” Harry asked.

“We’re not…truly…together,” Severus paused, “yet. So I’m not sure what kind of signs you think you missed.”

“Yet?”

“Yet. I haven’t…I mean we haven’t…talked…about it.”

“Talk. Talk is good.” Harry nodded, glancing between the two men. “But how is the snogging?” Harry smirked.

“Potter,” Severus growled.

“Wha-what’s going on? Harry? Severus?” Ron was slowly waking up and realized he had guests, but as he said his lover’s name, Ron anxiously pulled at the sheet covering him.

Harry noted the action and the bare shoulders. Coming to the proper conclusion he shook his head and turned to the door. “Better get dressed Ron, dinner’s ready.”

Harry left Severus to see to Ron.

“What did he see? You didn’t tell him anything, did you?”

Severus picked up the discarded sweats from the floor and tossed them over Ron, then bent to tie his boots. “He already knows about you and now me. He didn’t seem too concerned when he found us in the bed together.”

“Together? Oh fuck, he’s going to hate me for lying to him.” Ron jumped up and started dressing; hopping on one foot and then the other as he slammed his feet into the sweatpants.

“Ron, he already knew – before he found us.”

“Before? Oh shit – how did he know? Who told him?”

Severus grabbed Ron’s arms. “Ron. Stop it.”

Cupping Ron’s cheek, Severus directed Ron’s eyes to his. “It’s fine.”

His thumb soothed the full lower lip of the frantic man. “Relax,” he muttered softly as he leaned forward.

Ron clutched his arms around Severus as their lips met. The two hard bodies pressed against each other as the soft lips danced together, over and over; sucking and licking until they were breathless and lightheaded. Severus tried to convey all his feelings in that one kiss as it changed from soft to hard.

He had realized since Ron’s accident how much Ron meant to him and how much Severus wanted it to continue, but now was not the time to discuss it as Ron needed to rest and they had tournament duties to complete. At last Severus pulled free, only for the need to breathe, to find Ron staring at him, his eyes curious.

“Why does this feel like good-bye?” Ron asked tensely, waiting for an answer.

“I will be away – for a while.”

“Away? Where are you going?” Ron stepped back still watching him.

“Just for a few days. Harry and I are going to see the stadium in Scotland and make the arrangements for the final game of the tournament next week.”

Ron visibly relaxed. “Oh,” he said turning away.

“So you’ll owl me, after your appointment?” Severus asked. His hand slid up Ron’s back, enjoying the feel of the rippling muscles.

“Mm, yes. When will you be back?” Ron’s asked hesitantly.

“I won’t.” Ron spun around. “There are more things than I imagined that have to be done when you go to these things. I’ll be there when you arrive next week.”

“A week?”

Severus felt a warm glow in his gut at Ron’s distress over not seeing him. He’d never shown this kind of anxiety during their other times apart, and he took it as a positive sign.

“It’ll go fast, you know it will.” Severus squeezed Ron’s left shoulder. “Harry will be back and practices will resume as soon as you’re able, and then you’ll be traveling to Scotland.”

Ron nodded his head. “I know, it’s just,” he sighed. “I thought we’d…”

“Enough Quidditch, you gits, let’s eat.” They heard Harry call from the bottom of the stairs.

Severus instantly regretted not expressing himself better to Ron as the dejected man turned towards the door.

“Ron…” He turned back to Severus.

Severus wanted to kiss the look off his face, but there wasn’t time. He kissed him quickly and rubbed his cheek along Ron’s to whisper in his ear. “I was thinking we could go on holiday after the game. Go anywhere you want.” Ron didn’t move. “Do anything you want,” Severus promised.

Ron pulled back. “Anything?”

“Well,” Severus corrected, “anything but Quidditch.”

Ron chuckled, shaking his head. “Arse.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He played like a demon on fire. He’d have chased after the Snitch too if he thought he could have gotten away with it. This energetic feeling had been building all week during practice until he was honed and ready. The press was calling it skill and talent, but he knew the truth.

Sexual Frustration.

Sexual frustration like he had not ever felt before. But it went beyond that, the past week had been demanding both physically and mentally, and those times not consumed by Quidditch were used to clarify his feelings about Severus. He had only spoken briefly to Harry about Severus, and he seemed genuinely happy that Ron had found someone, and now Ron had wanted to talk to Severus, but the tournament had gotten in the way at every chance.

His eyes kept flicked around the room to find Severus in the crowd. First there was a spontaneous celebration in the locker room, then the press in the locker room, then the press conference after the showers, and now the bloody formal celebration party.  
  
He wanted one thing, and it had been just out of reach since he arrived in Scotland. They hadn’t been alone for more than a few kisses and a long grope since he arrived yesterday. When he planned to sneak out last night, Severus had put a nix on it.

So here he stood, witches on both sides of him, and the only thing he desired was discussing Quidditch across the room. He swallowed the champagne from the flute and exchanged it for another on a passing tray, his eyes never leaving the black ponytail that now served as his only focal point in the room.

He felt a small hand cup his crotch brazenly, more like the flittering of a butterfly than a true grope. It reminded him how Severus’ hand could hold him, all of him, in a firm hold, and his cock twitched at the thought.

“You like that?” came the soft purr next to him.

“Um,” he looked down at the beautiful blond next to him trying to find the opening of his robe, “I don’t think this is the…” He looked around, and the ponytail was gone. He pivoted, looking for Severus “where…?”

The witch slipped her arms around him, her full breasts pressed against him, “Where do you want to go? How about my room upstairs?” She asked, her hands slipping down to cup his arse.

His cock deflated until the deep timbered voice spoke from directly behind him. “I’m sorry, Mrs. Lansing, our prize Keeper has further commitments tonight so you’ll need to make other arrangements to warm your bed this evening.” The witch’s reaction was completely lost to him as the tremor that started in his ear slid down his spine to his cock, bringing it back to life.

The warm breath tickled his ear as they watched her storm off. “Really, Weasley, can I not leave you alone for a moment?”

Ron turned to face Severus, but only glanced at his face before he turned his head to look around the room, “You’ve left me alone for a bloody week, and now seeing you and not being able to…” he sighed heavily and looked back at Severus, who was also looking around the room before meeting his eyes.

“Do what?” Severus prompted. “Touch me?” Ron felt Severus’ hand on his shoulder then felt it slide down his arm to his hand letting their fingers entwine. Ron’s heart began to pound as the dark eyes smoldered into his.

Severus leaned forward pressing his lips to Ron’s ear, “Speak to me?” he whispered.

The question made the tremor return making Ron shiver.

Severus pulled back, but not far, there were only a few inches between their chests as Ron stared in awe at him before letting his eyes flick from side to side to see if anyone was paying attention, but never in his life had he cared less about the people around him.

Severus leaned forward again, but not towards his ear. Their noses brushed against each other, “I’m going to kiss you, unless you have an objection,” he whispered.

Ron stood motionless, waiting.

The kiss was simple and innocent, but long enough for people to notice. However, Ron didn’t see or hear anything beyond the buzzing in his ears. Severus tugged him along behind him, their fingers still interlaced as they moved through the crowd, until they were outside. Severus turned and wrapped his arms around Ron, “It’s time to go, luv,” he said before Disapparating them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He removed Ron’s robe before pushing the man back against the large bed letting him flop on his back. Sprawled as he was, Severus thought he had never seen anything more erotic even if he was clothed.

Severus slowly disrobed as he took in the wondrous attributes of the man he loved. Ron’s full erection tented his formal trousers, his eyes were heavily lidded as the dizziness wore off, and his lips were wet and parted as if waiting for that first kiss. Having Ron’s lips wrapped around his cock was only one of the things Severus planned for the night ahead. Ron was not the only one who had been separated from what he wanted for the last week.

Severus had found this old house on the Scottish hillside and thought it was perfect for them; somewhere to get away to and a project for them to do together. He glanced around the room, he had not had time to do more than buy the furnishings for the master bedroom, but the rest would come. Later.

His eyes fell on Ron, who now grounded, had sat up, his eyes burning at the sight in front of him; the desire clearly showing on Ron’s face as he reached out for Severus. Severus reached for the tie in his hair, but Ron was in front of him before he could pull the leather strip from his hair.

“Let me,” Ron pushed at Severus’ shoulders to step behind him. “Please,” Ron whimpered, slowly pulling the tie loose. The black silk spread free of its binding as Ron’s fingers combed through it, his cock twitching against Severus’ arse.

“Beautiful.” Ron’s hands slipped from the hair and spanned Severus’ back, letting them slide downward, his thumbs pressing against each disk of Severus’ spine until he reached the top of his arse letting his thumbs push between the pale globes. Dropping to his knees he kissed the top of the cleft his thumbs had already passed then let his tongue trail behind.

All of Severus’ plans to make love to the redhead blurred as his knees buckled. He had never enjoyed the feel of someone manipulating him more. The sensual sensations slowly filled him as he surrendered to Ron’s hands, letting him take the one thing he never thought he would – control.

The thumbs passed his entrance and Severus fell forward onto his hands at the edge of the bed. Slowly the thumbs separated, spreading him wide to the tongue that followed them. The wet warmth spread across his entrance with each stroke of Ron’s strong tongue. But Ron’s assault had only began as Severus watched Ron’s hands sandwich his cock, pulling it up and out from his body causing pearls of pre-cum to form at the tip. Severus moaned as he watched the hands stroke him from behind; each pull caused his balls to bounce against Ron’s forearms and brush his perineum.

Severus didn’t resist when Ron gently pushed him onto all fours while his tongue continued to caress Severus’ entrance. Severus was sure he would come early if Ron didn’t stop and he tried to move away, but Ron’s hands clutched his hips pulling him back to his probing tongue.

“Stop please,” Severus panted twisting away.

Ron looked at him puzzled and Severus gave him a small smile, “You are too good at that.”

Ron leered as he stalked up the bed pushing Severus back against the pillows. “Get used to it,” Ron said, burying his face in Severus’ neck. “I like doing it.” Ron’s tongue lapped at Severus’ throat before nipping at the cords on his shoulders, marking the older man. Severus grunted at the mild pain he knew left a mark but relished at its implication, knowing he would do the same when he had the chance.

But it would have to wait as Ron became more obsessed with the body under him, sucking and kissing his way across Severus’ chest to further pleasure him with attention to the hardening nipples. Ron’s hands continued to roam randomly, seeking and finding as many pleasure points as possible as they moved downward.

“Lube.” Ron’s muttered as he sucked at Severus’ belly button. “Do you…?” Ron’s tongue invaded the small hole. “Lube.” Ron repeated.

Severus could hardly keep his mind on his own actions as Ron’s mouth continued to explore him. “Accio Lube.” The tube hit his hand and it fell to his side. Ron took the lube and paused to take a breath, and then another deeper one as he squeezed out a small pile on the bed beside them.

Ron’s hand petted Severus’ chest. Relenting, Severus tried to relax his body that was tensing in anticipation of the impending intrusion. Ron’s mouth came back to him, placed kisses on his hips and lower stomach, all around his cock, teasing him into relaxing, until slowly he willed the legs to spread before him.

The finger was well lubed and slid in easily, back and forth, in and out as Ron’s head lay on his hip next to Severus’ erection. Slowly Ron freed his hand, moved it across the bed and brought it back; slippery again. He pushed one finger in and eased in a second. It wasn’t unpleasant, just tight, but the fingers moved slowly and gently in a soothing rhythm and soon Severus was breathing easily and bending his knees upward in preparation for the next step. The fingers came and went, and Ron mouthed the side of Severus’ softening shaft as the third breached him, causing his hips to jerk.

“Sshhh, easy.” The fingers stilled as the mouth moved over the head of his cock, bringing pleasure with it until Severus’ hips dropped back to the mattress. The third finger straighten within Severus and his cock softened inside Ron’s mouth. Instinctively, Ron began to suck in earnest, letting his hand move very slowly. The pressure was approaching unpleasant, but the sucking of his cock was driving away any thoughts about it until the fingers were moving freely in and out making Severus feel full and not pained.

Ron’s hand continued to slowly pump as he rose up and faced Severus directly.

“Okay?” he whispered.

Severus nodded.

“Um,” he looked down the long torso where he could only see his wrist moving back and forth between Severus’ raised legs. Severus could see the smoldering desire in Ron’s face as Ron watched his own hand. “Um, I’m..I’m a little bigger than this,” he blushed, then sighed, “Do you want me to go on or….”

“I’m ready,” Severus hedged, hoping it was true.

“Are you sure? I don’t want…”

Severus sighed. “I want you…in me,” he said, knowing it was true.

The warm swollen lips took Severus’ as the fingers disappeared. Ron’s kisses thankfully had always been breathtaking and this one was as well as Severus felt Ron slather himself in slick gel and wipe the excess across Severus’ already wet entrance.

The tip was easy after Severus adjusted his hips for the right angle. The blue eyes watched him closely for any indication of pain or unpleasantness, but Severus felt none. Lifting his legs, he invited Ron deeper into himself. Ron pushed gently until the opening tightened around him and Severus closed his eyes, his cock deflating.

“Does it hurt? Should I stop?” Ron whispered, his face buried in Severus’ neck.

When he stopped, Severus urged him on. “It’s fine, move.”

“Not if..”

“Move, Ron, I won’t break.”

Ron rose above him, their eyes meeting, and slowly Severus felt the stiff cock move again as Ron’s warm, slippery hand moved between them to grip his flaccid cock. Slowly the pumping actions created a rhythm that Severus couldn’t ignore as Ron alternately squeezed the head of his cock and pushed firmly forward with his hips.

The room suddenly filled with light and Severus’ cock stiffened as Ron’s next thrust brought their hips together and a shot of pure pleasure swamped him. Severus uncharacteristically babbled as the lightness faded and Ron pulled back, “More,” he panted through dry lips, and Ron accommodated him by thrusting gently all the way in.

“Argh,” was the only sound that Severus could make as the pleasure shot through his body again.

“Articulate as ever,” Ron said as he lifted Severus’ arse into his lap, his legs over his shoulders. Severus felt unbalanced with his hips in the air, but the hand wrapped around his cock was distracting his ability to right himself.

From this angle, Ron pushed upward and Severus didn’t care if he was going to fall or not as his body continued to fill with the throbbing sensation with each thrust of Ron’s cock. The hand pumping intensified and any remaining discomfort slowly disappeared in the foggy pleasure building deep in his balls. With each thrust the burning feeling continued to grow until Severus’ stamina failed him and his orgasm rushed through him. His cum shot forth in thick ribbons, covering Ron’s hand and his own chest. Severus’ entrance pulsated with each spasm of his cock, milking Ron to his own completion deep within Severus. Warm kisses caressed the insides of his legs as Ron slowly slid gently from his body and lowered Severus’ legs to the bed.

Ron rolled him over and massaged Severus’ hips and buttocks slowly and deeply, and Severus couldn’t help but relax further into the soft mattress.

Ron laid kisses along his hips and arse. “I love you,” he whispered. Severus lay completely still wondering what he heard as the kisses got bigger and Ron’s tongue slipped into the cleft of his arse pushing downward. Severus’ tender entrance relished the thought of that wonderful tongue, but his mind couldn’t comprehend it and Severus moved, rolling over. “What are you doing?” His cock betrayed him.

Ron looked down at the hardening cock. “I was going to soothe you a bit before we moved on, I thought it was the least I could do,” he teased.

“Don’t you think that’s a bit…”

“I told you I intended to enjoy you every way I could. I’m not into pain, just pleasure, lots and lots of pleasure. Now relax.” He leered at him.

Severus buried his face in the mattress and his body tensed. A heavy sigh came from behind Severus, before he felt Ron rise from the bed. Severus didn’t move but glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Ron enter the connected bathroom. He buried his face again before he felt a very warm, wet washcloth slid between his arse cheeks and stopped over his entrance. Severus relished the feeling of the heat on his used entrance and sighed.

Ron chuckled, “Not exactly what I had planned, but if it makes you feel better.”

“Some other time perhaps,” Severus conceded, enjoying the relaxing ritual.

Leaving the washcloth where it would do the most good, Ron flipped Severus onto his back and eyed the long length of cock at his leisure now that they were rested. Ron’s face was quite expressive as he crawled up Severus’ body on all fours stopping to kiss him senseless again. Ron would never get enough of those lips, he thought, as Severus pulled him down on top of him, kissing him back. Their hands began to frantically explore each other once more; the slow lovemaking had made them both manic to fuck again, harder.

“I want you so deep in me I can taste you,” Ron groaned between kisses. Severus wasn’t shocked at the statement as it went straight to his cock and he pushed Ron away. This time would be hot and hard and fast, just as Severus had imagined.

Ron braced himself on all fours as Severus scooped the last of the gel onto his cock. Wiping his hand on Ron’s puckered entrance, Severus grasped Ron’s hips and slid his cock back and forth along the crack teasing Ron. There would be no preparation for the young man who thought he knew everything about pleasure, and Severus watched his own cock slide back and forth until finally he took himself in hand and aligned himself at Ron’s waiting entrance. He pushed gently enough to enter, then grabbed Ron’s hips again.

“Do it!” Ron snapped, just before Severus slammed into him. Severus’ aches disappeared as he began a rhythm within the tight hole. Ron made soft hissing noises and kept pushing back against him until Severus felt his balls meet Ron’s.

They both moaned at the feeling of the sensitive flesh slapping against each other repeatedly. As Severus watched his cock move in and out of the tight hole, he saw Ron fist himself and pump his stiff erection in time with Severus’ pounding until Ron’s seed spilled across the bed. The pulsating muscles drove Severus mad as the ecstasy overtook him again and he collapsed across Ron, who lowered them both slowly to the bed.

Severus stayed inside his lover as long as he could, enjoying the sensation of his shrinking cock being squeezed by the constricting muscles. He molded himself over Ron, from toe to knee to hip to shoulder, kissing the back of his neck. “I love you, too,” he said quietly.

Ron flipped over.

They lay motionless staring at one another.

“You heard me?”

Severus nodded, “I brought you here to clear the air.” Severus put his hand over Ron’s heart. “To tell you how I felt.”

Ron smirked, “And how do you feel when you’re not up my arse?”

Severus leaned over Ron pushing him back, “That I can’t wait to be up your arse again, you git.” Severus kissed the redhead slowly, stroking Ron’s lips with his tongue. “I want everyone to know you’re mine, and mine alone.”

“Mmm, I like the sound of that.” Ron’s hands slid down Severus’ sides to cup his arse.

“And, when you’re ready,” Severus slid off Ron to lie beside him, cupping his balls, “we can contemplate other living arrangements.”

“Are you sure?” Ron spread his legs to give Severus better access to his body. Severus stroked the thick shaft lovingly.

“Oh yes, quite sure.”


End file.
